CNB
CNB was a television news network that aired in California. Its news anchors and field reporters have given coverage of some of the terrorist activities which CTU has contended with. Day 1 ]] The first appearance of CNB was at 5:06:34am when Carl Webb watched it in Palmer's hotel room. The reporter was giving a story about how Palmer was working on his speech throughout the night. Ira Gaines also watched CNB whilst Palmer was arriving at the breakfast. CNB later reported that the threat on David Palmer's life was averted, and it was made possible by Special Agent Jack Bauer from the Counter Terrorist Unit. Day 2 David Palmer watched CNB after the explosion at CTU. Day 3 Anne Packard watches David Palmer and John Keeler's debate on CNB at around 5:40pm. Gael Ortega later watches it in Tech 1. CNB was also watched by Stephen Saunders later in the day when he forced Palmer to say "the sky is falling" in a press conference to prove that he would follow his demands. CNB was again watched, this time by David Palmer, later in the day when John Keeler delivered information about Palmer on the news. Whilst he watched, Palmer spoke to Sherry on the phone. Day 4 Behrooz Araz watched CNB in the hospital whilst he waited for his uncle. Day 5 When Charles Logan annouces that he is imposing martial law, Vladimir Bierko watches his live address on CNB. The staff at CTU Los Angeles also watch the address just before Karen Hayes and Homeland Security arrive to take over. Day 6 nuclear bomb.]] At 7:57am, CNB aired a live news report describing a terrorist attack on the largest shopping mall in Baltimore. This report later stated that 47 people were killed in a hotel bombing in Chicago, where bodies were hurled from many levels of the building. It was watched by Abu Fayed, the coordinator of that and other attacks (when Masheer Abu-Marzuq called to inform him of a failed bombing on Los Angeles Union Station). .]] It was also watched by President Wayne Palmer in the White House after the nuclear bomb explosion in Valencia, describing the attack as "the worst in the series of terrorist attacks that began 11 weeks ago". Vice President Noah Daniels, Tom Lennox, Karen Hayes and Arthur Welton watched replayed footage of President Wayne Palmer collapsing at his press conference later in the night. Patrons of a bar on Santa Monica Pier watched CNB which informed them that a radiation spill in San Francisco had been contained. Dmitri Gredenko informed the patrons of the bar that he recognised Abu Fayed as the terrorist from the news, and used the oppertunity to escape whilst Fayed was beaten by the patrons, then taken into custody by Jack Bauer. At around 2:12 am, Josh Bauer watched CNB in the lounge room of CTU Los Angeles with his mother, where they were being kept. It informed viewers that rescue efforts continued in Valencia, but the death toll had risen to over 12,000 people. The Rookie trip to Baghdad in The Rookie]] CNB was watched by several agents of the FBI during Day 3 of The Rookie, in which the President of the United States was planning a trip to Baghdad. Brett Rogers commented that they could not use a satellite for Jason Blaine because it was being used to track the President's trip. Notable reporters * Maureen Kingsley * Robin * Ron Wieland Background information and notes * CNB, like CTT and KRLH, is a fictional news network created for 24. Appearances Day 1 Day 2 Day 3 Day 4 Day 5 Day 6 Category:Organizations Category:Businesses Category:TV networks